clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Pookiefan/CP Pookie Series: Nightfall: Chapter 2: The First Obstacle
"Club Penguin? What kinda tacky name is dat? I bwet woo just imagined it all," Cassidy frowns disapprovingly at little Maisie, who has taken her tiara off and is now clutching it to her chest. "Mo! I never, ever, never lie!" Maisie chokes out, before bursting into tears. "I want Mummie!" Cassidy rolls her eyes unsympathetically. "We all do, stupid!" "Woo just being a big baby, Cassidy! She's so wittle!" Stacey says, running to the defense of the youngest. "We need to protect her! All she did was try to give us some hope." "Stop fighting!" screams Jenna, frazzled. "We're about to walk into the meaning of scawy! We need to get along... We need a plan!" "I ''can handle this, thank you," Cassidy says sarcastically. "All right, I'll take the lead. Jenna, woo take up the back. We have mo idea to expect, but the government doesn't like rebels, so don't expect anyting pwetty..." she adds, a superficial attitude ringing her words. Jenna listens to her anyway, tired of fighting. "Otay," she mumbles, sounding exhausted already. The pookies get in a line, Cassidy first, then Stacey, who stands next to Maisie, holding her flipper, James, then, finally, Jenna. Cassidy doesn't go right away. She just stares into the steep staircase going into the shadows of the entrance. Quite an entrance, it is. "What are woo waiting for, Miss Bwavery?" questions Stacey. "Just go!" To Jenna's surprise, there is no sassy response from their "leader". Instead, Cassidy turns around, her face as pale as a sheet. "Everyone... everyone hold flippers..." So, the pookies join flippers before slowly, step by step, descending. As soon as Jenna steps onto the first step, a gate closes behind them, guarding them from escape. The sun has mostly set now, causing the below to be even more dark. "Wait, wait... guys, wet's wait!" yelps Jenna, sudden fear encompassing her heart. Cassidy narrows her eyes angrily. "What now?" "W-wet's be smart. Why go down when we can't see anything?" she questions. Cassidy releases an overly long sigh. "Whatever. Not that you're right, 'cause, I mean, we only have two weeks... unless wour plan was to be twapped in here fowever? But who cares, I mean, Jenna, she's ''always ''right!" "Woo do wealize no one likes woo, Cassidy?" Stacey says, annoyed. "Nawh, James does, right James?" she sounds like she's smiling. For some unknown reason, it hits Jenna the wrong way. Irritation stampedes in her heart like an angry bull, but she decides to keep it to herself. She can look as angry as she wants, no one can see her in the dark. "Wes," James answers softly. "Oh my, gosh!" Stacey complains. "Can we either just get going or camp, pwease?" "I'm scwared!" cries Maisie. "It's okay," says Stacey. "I say we keep going!" Cassidy sighs. "So all of that was just a waste of time. Whatever." Without response, the group starts walking down the stairs again. It doesn't take long before Cassidy's voice suddenly echoes through the cliff, shrill in the silence. "Hey! I got to the ground... Wait... what in the world...?" "What?" ask Stacey, Jenna, and Maisie, all curious. They all fumble down the last few stairs, following the sound of Cassidy's voice. "I think... I think we're in a jungle?" Cassidy sounds overly confused. Jenna reaches forward into the beyond, but finds herself hitting her elbow on something. "Ow!" she screeches. Everyone is alarmed, and a gasp escapes from each beak. "What?" yells Cassidy, fearful of what hurt Jenna. "Calm down," Jenna says. "I think I just hit my elbow on a tree..." She runs her hand on the bumpy, hard surface, trying to determine if she's right. "This is definitely a jungle," Maisie agrees. "It's very hot in here!" Before anyone can reply, they hear the sound of some ferocious animal. And it doesn't sound happy. '''A Note from Pookiefan: Please rate this 1-10, as last time! Thanks :)' Category:Blog posts